The present invention relates to a method of allocating a channel at a Base Station Transceiver System (BTS) of an international mobile telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) system in which one channel element is associated by a number of boards contained in the BTS, and, more particularly, to a method of allocating a channel at a BTS of an IMT-2000 system by using a channel element information received from a call process block of a Base Station Controller (BSC) so as to allocate the channel element to the boards and to configure the allocated channel element information.
In general, a number of Cell Site Modem (CSM) chips, each of which is called as a channel element and performs a modulation and demodulation function, is mounted on a channel card in the BTS of Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) scheme of Personal Communication system (PCS) or Digital Cellular System (DCS). In the prior art of BTS, one CSM successfully performs one channel.
In case that the channel element is allocated at the call process block of the BSC, the channel element is allocated by using only the number of the channel element.
However, in a BTS of the IMT-2000 system, there is no the CSM called as the channel element. The concept of an individual channel element is changed to a concept of a user. That is, in order to make one channel element in the IMT-2000 system, a number of boards, i.e., a Multi-User Modulator (MUM), a Multi-Mode Demodulator (MMD) and a Combiner and Channel Decoder (CCD), have to be associated.
Accordingly, the prior art of the individual channel element scheme could not be directly adapted to the IMT-2000 system.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide to a method of allocating a channel at a BTS (Base Station Transceiver System) of an IMT-2000 system by using a channel element information received from a call process block of a BSC (Base Station Controller) so as to allocate the channel element to a number of boards and to efficiently configure the allocated channel element information.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method for allocating a channel at a base station Transceiver System (BTS) of an IMT-2000 system using a channel element allocation message received from a base station controller, the BTS including a multi-user modulator (MUM), a multi-mode demodulator (MMD) and a combiner and channel decoder (CCD) boards, said method comprising the steps of: (a) generating a storage area wherein the channel element allocation message is to be stored, and configuring a linked list representing a relation between channel allocation information and each of the boards; (b) storing, in case that the channel element allocation message has been received, the channel element allocation message and extracting channel information from the stored channel element allocation message to analyze a sector ID of the channel element; (C) searching a normal state of MUM board of the analyzed sector, allocating a channel at the searched MUM board and rewriting the channel allocation information of the MUM board; (d) searching a normal state of MMD board of the analyzed sector, allocating a channel at the searched MMD board and rewriting the channel allocation information of the MMD board; (e) searching a normal state of CCD board of the analyzed sector, allocating a channel at the searched CCD board and rewriting the channel allocation information of the CCD board; and (f) determining whether a channel element mapping table representing the mapping relation between the MUM, MMD and CCD boards is complete or not, and, storing, in case that the channel element mapping table is complete, a new channel information at said liked list, and transmitting the channel element information to each of channel allocated MUM, MMD and CCD boards.
These and other features of the present invention are more fully shown and described in the drawings and detailed description of this invention. It is to be understood, however, that the description and drawings are for the purpose of illustration and should not be read in a manner that would unduly limit the scope of this invention.